


His Protector

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [79]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Protective!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>The day after frank put a finger on Ian and got mickey defending him, some kind of fluffy things happening and Mickey won't leave Ian side acting all protective with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Protector

"You sure your shoulder’s okay?" Mickey asked as he and Ian walked downstairs.

"Mick, it’s fine, it’s not like I haven’t copped anything from Frank before," Ian said.

"You think that’s more of a reason for me _not_ to kill him?” Mickey said, sitting down at the table.

"Oh come on, even you’ve kicked the shit out of me before," Ian said as he walked over to the pot of coffee to pour himself some. "Literally."

Mickey’s face dropped a little and he looked down at his hands. Ian was smiling until he looked over at Mickey who seemed almost guilty.

"Shit, look I just meant don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal."

"What? Me kicking the shit out of you isn’t a big deal? Bullshit," Mickey said.

"Mick, I don’t give a shit about that any more," Ian said, walking over to him and sitting in the chair beside him. "I kind of egged you on anyway."

"Egged me on," Mickey scoffed, "You didn’t egg me on I just beat you into the dirt and left you there bleeding, no better than fucking Frank."

"Okay, stop," Ian said, reaching out to put his hand on Mickey’s leg. "You had a fucking reason, Frank is just a drunk asshole who thinks that the world owes him something just for not being dead yet. Plus, the fact that you feel bad about it makes it totally different. Frank wont even remember and if he does he’ll think that I’m just an ungrateful little shit."

"You are an ungrateful little shit," Mickey said and Ian laughed.

"Oh really? Then why do you keep me around?"

Mickey shrugged, “You give a good blowjob.”

Ian shoved him in the chest and raised his eyebrow.

"What? You do!"

"Glad I’m good for something," Ian said and Mickey rolled his eyes, pulling Ian in towards him.

"You’re good for lots of things," he said.

"What? Sucking your dick and fucking you?" Ian said and Mickey pulled him in closer, their mouths only inches apart.

"Quit fishin’ for compliments," he said, "You also keep the bed good and warm."

Ian leant his lips in for a kiss and Mickey obliged, his lips saying more in silence than they ever did with sound.

"You workin’ tonight?" Mickey asked, his hand reaching up to cup Ian’s cheek as he continued to kiss him.

"Yeah…" Ian mumbled as he took Mickey’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a little bite.

"So what we doin’ the rest of the day?" Mickey asked, pulling himself out of Ian’s grip.

"I don’t know, don’t you usually go down to the Alibi?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged. “Usually,” he said.

"You’re gonna follow me around all day aren’t you?" Ian shook his head with a grin.

"No," Mickey said defensively.

"You’ve got that look on, don’t deny it."

"What look?"

"That ‘if anyone lays a hand on you I’m gonna beat ‘em to a pulp’ look."

"Well I will, show me that bruise again," he said.

Ian laughed, “Would you stop? I’m fine, okay? It’s just a bruise.”

"Hey, someone fucking hurts you, I’m gonna get agitated about it. Get used to it."

Ian just gave him an adoring look. “I’m already used to it.”

"Yeah, yeah, don’t make it a thing."

"Fine," Ian said. "You’re so overprotective sometimes, you know that?"

Mickey nodded, “I’m aware.”

"I’m not complaining, you know I like it."

"You’re turning it into a thing," Mickey said and Ian just leant down to kiss him on the head before going back to his coffee, Mickey’s eyes following every move he made.


End file.
